Outbreak
by Chibimax
Summary: 30 years ago a virus a broken out and Jeff knew about, but it was kept from the world, 30 years later, the virus has returned and spearding. What will Jeff do ? Will he tell his sons about this ?
1. Noone will ever know

Outbreak.

Me: This story was base don the movie Outbreak. Because I didn't remember what the symptom where of the movie, I've used the symptoms of the real virus Ebola. I hope you will enjoy my first chapter.

Chapter 1: No-one will ever know.

"Tracy !!" yelled a voice. A twenty-six year old Jeff Tracy looked up when he heard his surname. At a young age, Jeff had easily made it to the top of being a general of the Air Force. He was the youngest General of the Air Force

"Yes sir." said Jeff while saluting his senior General Smith. The Senior General saluted back at his younger General.

"We have trouble in Zaire." said General Smith. "The virus what we have found there is worse then we thought."

"What ?!" said Jeff Tracy. "But they had said it looked like the Margburgvirus."

"They did, but then General McDuck had called me and said they thought it was Ebola." said General Smith. "But, a half hour ago, he called again. He said the we are facing a new virus here. Motaba."

"Motaba…." said Jeff.

"Come we're going to bring a visit at their lab." said General Smith.

Jeff nodded and followed General Smith. They where brought to the base of General McDuck and in a hour they where there. General McDuck saluted the two Generals from the Air Force.

After Jeff and General Smith had saluted back, General McDuck begun to speak. "We're examine the virus and we've found a antidote for it." said General McDuck. "We still didn't find the host of this virus, but let us hope this antidote will work."

Jeff nodded. He had seen worse things in his life, but he never saw this worse thing. "When will the antidote be brought there ?" asked Jeff while they past the lab where people where testing the antidote.

"Tomorrow." said General Smith. "I was hoping you could join the first cargo, tomorrow Jeff."

Jeff nodded and followed the two Generals.

---

The next morning was Jeff on the first plan that would go to Zaire. "Let me know how it is going there." said General Smith before saluting Jeff.

Jeff saluted back and walk to the plane that would fly off to Zaire. Jeff saluted the captain of the plane. "Captain." he said and went inside the plane. Other soldiers saluted Jeff and Jeff saluted back. After a while Jeff's plane went up in the air and flied to Zaire.

---

After a while the plane had landed and the first patients where getting the antidote. "Sir…" a voice said.

Jeff had turned around and saw a women looking at him. Jeff smiled and went to her. The women took his hand and placed her other one on his. "Thank you, thank you…"she mumbled.

Jeff smiled and nodded.

---

A few days later, Jeff was called back to his country.

"Generals," said Jeff while saluting his senior and boss General Smith and General McDuck. General McDuck and General Smith saluted back and started to walk with Jeff.

"We're having trouble, Tray." said General McDuck. "The virus is spreading."

"What ?!" said Jeff shocked.

"We need it to keep it in the village before it goes any further." said General Smith.

"What is the plan to stop it then ?" asked Jeff when they finely came at a room where only persons could come in with a high rang.

"Operation Clean Sweep." said General McDuck.

"What ?!" said Jeff angry. "That's inscane ! Why would you drop a air bomb on that village, to take all the air all away in a mile !! You can destroy this virus with the antidote, instead of killing those people !!"

"Because the antidote isn't strong enough." said General McDuck. "Just sign this paper and everything will be over at 1800 hours."

"If your going to do that, then I'm stepping out of my position as General." said Jeff.

"Jeff, don't do this." said General Smith.

"No John, I don't want to be responsible for the death of innocent !" said Jeff and laid his stars on the table.

"Jeff, you know you can't say anything about what had happened." said General Smith looking at his friend. "This never had happened."

Jeff sighed. "Goodbye John." said Jeff and walked out of the room.

At 1800 hours the air bomb was drop on the village and everyone who lived there died at once.

----

Me: I hope you like my (short) chapter of Outbreak.

About:

Margburgvirus: this one is hard to find, because this one looks more like a fever or Malaria. It will keep him calm for 5 a 10 days and then you start to feel really sick.

Ebola: This is a deathly virus. Many people had died on this one, some had survived of this one. It takes 48 72 before you die on it. Deplorable, this virus doesn't have any antidote for it yet.


	2. Strange disease

Outbreak.

Me: Yes a new chapter of Outbreak. Like AndrewWilliams has noticed it's the same virus as in the movie. I couldn't come up with a virus by myself so I've taken the virus of the movie. I know that the part with were where and here where a bit confusing, but I'm going to let it check by a beta reader. Hope you would enjoy this chapter too as the first one.

---

Chapter 2: Strange disease

30 years later

Jeff Tracy was working on the files of his own company. A lot of things had change in the years. After he had quite the Air force, he became a famous astronaut. After a few years when his wife had past away and he had to take care of his five sons alone, he quite being a astronaut and be came a billionaire with his Tracy Express.

After all of his sons had graduated from their schools, Jeff started to build his dream. His dream to help people all over the world with his machines without having people knowing their the once who helped them.

Jeff smiled when he heard a war cry outside, followed by a hard splash. Jeff chucked to himself, knowing what had happened. His two youngest sons had prepared themselves for a battle in the water against his eldest and middle sons. He knew that it would end in a playing fight and that his eldest and middle sons would taken the power over his two youngest.

Jeff wanted to write further when John called. "Go ahead, John." said Jeff when his second eldest son's portrait changed into real life form of his son.

"Dad…" said John. "I've gotten a strange call."

"What do you mean, son ?" asked Jeff

"A guy called from Zaire. He said we had to come. That his village was dying from a strange disease."

"What ?!" said Jeff. "Did he tell the symptoms ?!"

"No…"said John looking a bit confused at his dad. "He just said that we had to come and that the village was dying."

"Okay, John." said Jeff. "I'll send the boys out on this one."

"F.A.B. dad." said John and closed the link.

John sighed. 'Why was dad so jumpy about this one ? Normally, he would tell me to call one of those guys who would check this…' thought John before shaking the thought off his mind and went further what he was doing. Reading his book.

---

Jeff sighed and held his head. 'This can't be happening.' thought Jeff. 'It can't be motaba…Let's hope that I'm wrong…' Jeff sighed again before he called Brains and his boys.

"What is it, father ?" said Scott when he, his brothers and brains came into the lounge.

"A new mission, son. In Zaire." said Jeff. "John had a strange call from a man. He said that his village was dying."

"Don't we need to let the army take this one dad ? I mean it's their job to check these situations." said Scott confused.

"Yes, but still I want to check this one." said Jeff. "Brains, Gordon you both are going with Virgil and isolate you're suits before going outside."

The boys gave each other the same strange look, but nodded before going to their Thunderbirds.

Jeff sighed. 'Let's hope it isn't motaba and just a basterd that is bugging the village.' Thought Jeff before he gave permission to Scott and Virgil to lift off.

---

"You know, dad was acting really weird about this one." said Gordon.

"Yeah, like he knew something." said Virgil while flying his bird.

"Well if he knows something or not, we need to check this one out." said Scott over the radio.

"F.A.B, Scott." said both boys before closing the link between Thunderbird 1 and 2.

---

After a while, Thunderbird 2 landed at the danger zone. The boys where all suit up before they came out in the field. They looked around. Nobody was there. Only some fires and that's all. Virgil and Brains went into one of the cabins that was there. When they came in there they saw people laying on the ground. Many people where bleeding everywhere and most of them where death. A child was crying the hole time. Gordon went to the sound of the crying child when he had entered the cabin with Scott. Gordon pulled the mosquito curtain away and looked shocked when he saw the child. It was sitting between it's parents who already had past away. The child looked just like them and the others. Blood was coming out of it's noise, mouth and eyes. It also had strange wounds on it and bruises.

Gordon stepped away from the crying child and looked around. "What happened to them ?" asked Gordon to his brothers.

"They went sick." said a voice suddenly.

The Tracy brothers and Brains looked up when he heard and saw a man standing at the door. Brains wanted to ask why he isn't wearing any suit, but the man already had cut him off. "The disease isn't airborne." said the men to them. "As for what had happened to them, they started to get sick one by one."

"How ?" asked Scott while he walked with the men outside.

"A white men came out of the jungle being ill from something, the villages had taking care of him, in a few hours everyone was starting to get sick." said the men.

"What happened with the men who came sick here ?" asked Scott.

"He died in two hours." said the men. "Many of the villagers thought it was the water what was infected. They stopped drinking from it, but they still fell sick."

Scott sighed. "We're too late then."

Brains was looking at the pit that they where talking about and took a sample of the water before he went back into the cabin and took a blood sample of a person. Brains looked up when he heard helicopters over the village and landing.

Scott and the men looked up when a helicopter from the army landed in the village and two men went to them. "You have to leave, sir." said a men to him. "We'll take care of this."

"There isn't much what you can do, sir." said Scott back to the person. "All the villagers are death."

"That's why we're here, sir. To burry them and find out what had happened here." said the men. "Now please, leave."

Scott sighed before he called his brothers and brains back to go back home.

The men looked when both Thunderbirds airborne and flew away.

'Why want they to leave so fast ?' wondered Scott while flying back to base.

---

Meanwhile, a guy had caught a monkey in Zaire and was on his way to drop it on a boat. While he was driving the monkey was in a bag, moving and in panic. "Calm down, mate." said the person who had caught the monkey. "You'll be in a better home soon."

The men came at the docks where a guy who knows him came to him. "Evening, Jim." said the watcher. "Say, have another catch for that pet store ?"

"Evening, Mark. Yep and a good one too, but I need to get it past the guard." said Jim.

"Well, you know what to do…"said Mark while taking some money from Jim.

"Yep, but keep it quite, okay ?" said Jim.

"Always, mate always." winked Mark and let Jim pas with his car.

---

Well, what do you think from it ? Please tell me and I'll see you in a other chapter.


	3. New Virus

Outbreak

Yep, a other chapter of outbreak. Hope you enjoy this one.

-----

Chapter 3 : New Virus

Jeff sighed when he saw Thunderbird 2 landing back on the runway. 'Let's hope they didn't find anything and that I'm wrong.' Thought Jeff as Thunderbird 2 rolled back into her hanger.

Jeff smiled as his sons came into the lounge to do a report on their mission. "Hello, Scott, Virgil, how did the mission went ?" asked Jeff when he faced his oldest, middle and seconde youngest sons.

"Well, we did wear the suits, like you have told us, but when we came there, there wasn't any life in the village." said Scott to his father.

"Until we went into one of the cabins." said Virgil. "There we found all of the villagers, deatn or nearly death with strange marks on their faces."

"Don't forget they bleed out of their mouth and they had some bruises on them." said Scott to his brother. "They had also some strange wounds, like they where shot or something."

"Oh yeah… When we wanted to take a look, a guy came inside the cabin, telling the disease isn't air borne and that a ill men came to their village. The men had died in two hours and after that the villagers where starting to feel sick too, they stopped drinking their water, because they thought it was infected, but it wasn't. But boy, you had to see Gordon when he saw the child and those parents. I was sure he was going to freak out." said Virgil with a grin to his younger brother.

"Hey ! Do you have to tell everything what happened ?!" said Gordon to his grinning brother.

"Well it is a report. We have to tell father everything what happened on the mission." said Scott, teaming up with his brother to tease their younger brother.

Jeff couldn't help it, but smiled. When his boys have the chance to tease each other, they would use it. "Alright, that's enough boys." said Jeff to them. "What happened next ?"

"Well, the guy told is we where too late to save any people. That the village was death. After that, some army helicopters landed at the village and told us they would take it over from us." said Scott to his father.

"Smith." mumbled Jeff, before looking back up to his sons. "Okay thanks for the report, sons. Go and take a shower."

"Okay, father." said the boys at the same time and left the lounge, leaving their father alone with his thoughts.

'What are you up to now, Smith ?' thought Jeff. Jeff sighed and shook the thoughts of what happened in the past away and went back to his paper work.

---

Meanwhile, in Brains lab, Brains was examine the water and the blood he took while the others weren't looking. He found something strange in the blood. "O-o-o-o-o my god !" said Brains when he saw what it was under his microscope. "I-i-i-it's a new virus !"

---

Meanwhile, Jim had stopped at a pet store where he had to get a monkey. "Hey Mike, here's the monkey you've asked." said Jim to the owner of the pet store in Tycoon Peek.

"Good." said Mike and tried to push the monkey in a cage. But the monkey didn't want to go in his new cage and bite Mike.

Mike cursed and let the cage, where the monkey in was. "Dammit Jim ! I said a female monkey ! Not a male !"

"How I suppose to know it was a male monkey !" said Jim.

"By looking at his butt !" said Mike angry to him. "Alright, I want you to bring it away."

"What ?!" said Jim.

"Just do it !" said Mike.

Jim sighed and tried to grab the monkey, but was scratched by it. "Hey !" he said and grabbed it again, this time with the tail and pushed it back in the cage.

Mike watched Jim go with the monkey, before he went nursing his bite.

---

On Tracy Island, Brains had called Jeff to come downstairs. "Mr ah Tracy, I've found something special in the village in Zaire. T-t-t-t-t the villagers where ah infected with a new virus."

"Are you sure, Brains ?" asked Jeff . Jeff had the feeling that this virus what the Motaba virus.

"Y-y-y-yes sir," said Brains 'I've ah, never seen a virus kill people that fast."

Jeff just nodded and didn't say anything about it more. "Good job, Brains." he said before he went back upstairs. Jeff sighed when he found out that Motaba was still alive and killed people in Zaire. 'Let's hope it won't kill more people' thought Jeff and walked away from Brain's lab.

---

Meanwhile, Jim was sitting in a plane. He didn't feel alright and tried to sleep the hole trip without luck. When the plane had landed, he went looking for his girlfriend, Katrina. Katrina had found him first. "Jim !" she said and hugged him.

"Hey," said Jim with a weak voice.

"Jimmy ? are you alright ?" asked Katrina with a worried voice when she saw how he looked and sound. She placed her hand on his head. "You're hot." She said worried.

"It's just from the jetlag, I guess." said Jim when he suddenly stared to cough hard.

"Jimmy !" said Katrina when Jimmy had fallen down.

---

Well so far for chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed this one.


End file.
